Fairy Resort
by Cleo Prince
Summary: Igneel finally takes 3 weeks off work to take his adoptive sons on holiday! Their Destination? Fairy Tail Resort! [Nalu main with amny side pairings and shippings]
1. Chapter 1

"Woah! This place is great!" Natsu Dragneel stood in the entranceway of the Fairy Tail Resort beside his adoptive father Igneel and his adoptive brother Happy. The resort was on a private island and Igneel had thought it the perfect place to take a three week holiday with his sons away from the city and all his work, the work that always seemed to get in the way of him spending time with his sons. Natsu, had been the most excited about the trip, he couldn't wait to relax from the stresses of studying.

Igneel followed Natsu to the check-in desk, in one hand he pulled the large suitcase behind him and the other held Happy's hand. He reached the desk and smiled at the woman behind the counter. "HI! Welcome to Fairy Tail, I'm Mirajane, can I take you name please?"

"Dragneel." Igneel replied briefly letting go of Happy's hand to pull a room confirmation from his jacket pocket.

"Oh…. Then… You are Natsu yes?" she looked to the pink haired boy with a smile "My Sister Lisanna has done nothing but talk about you since she saw you on the guest list."

"Wait… Lisanna Strauss?" Natsu's eyes widened as Mirajane nodded

"She's working here part-time over the holidays with myself and our brother."

"I guess I'll see her around then." Natsu chuckled "That's great."

"Sure is." Mirajane nodded. "Ok, So you're in room 301, here are your keys." She handed Igneel two keys. "There are information packs in the room but if you have any questions be sure to call down here and I'll do anything I can to help."

"Thank you Mirajane." Igneel taking the keys. "Ready to go guys… Oh no…." Igneel forced himself not to curse as he noticed the absence of his blue haired son. "Natsu, where is Happy?"

Natsu quickly started scanning the crowd. When he spotted him his heart leapt to his mouth, Happy was wondering about but a cart full of luggage was rolling towards him and whoever it was couldn't see who they were about to hit. Natsu was running then, but he wouldn't make it. A flash of blonde threw itself in front of the cart and grabbed Happy, rolling out of the way safely. Natsu was there in seconds as the blonde blur, which he now saw was a blonde girl, was knelling in front of a shocked Happy and asking if he was ok. "Happy!" he called.

"Natsu!" Happy spun around and threw himself into Natsu's waiting arms.

"Hey Kiddo…." Natsu hugged Happy and sighed for a moment before looking up at the girl. "Thank you…"

"It's no problem… Erza always packs too much." She smiled "I'm sorry he had to go through that at all."

Natsu nodded "Thank you anyway, I'm Natsu by the way, and this is Happy." Happy looked up from Natsu's shoulder and waved, already seeming to start to forget his ordeal.

"Lucy." She smiled "My name is Lucy, nice to meet you Natsu… And you Happy."

"Lushy!" Happy giggled, "Lushy is a nice name."

Lucy giggled at the way Happy said her name and nodded "Yes I suppose it is."

"LUCY COME ON!" Lucy looked up in surprise when someone shouted her name from across the lobby. Natsu glanced over to see three other girls and one huge cart, the one that had nearly hit Happy.

"I guess you have to go…" Natsu chuckled as the two of them straightened up, they had still been knelt on the ground.

"Yeah… I guess so." Lucy smiled shyly. "I-I'll see you around I guess."

"Right." Natsu nodded, Happy was occupied with hanging over his shoulder and waving wildly at his father who had decided to keep his distance a little once he knew Happy was safe. Natsu chuckled "I think I have to go too."

"Seems like it." She smiled taking a step back. "See ya around Natsu." She then lightly stepped around him and headed for where her friends waited for her. She walked straight past Igneel without glancing at him.

Igneel waited as Natsu walked over with Happy and then took Happy in his arms instead. "I had no idea she would be here…" He commented with a small chuckle.

"Who… Dad…. You know Lucy?" Natsu gave his father a strange look, sure his dad knew a lot of people because of his connections… but a girl his age that he just met?

"Not her… But I knew her Mother… a long long time ago…. He father never really liked it when I visited Lucy when she was a little girl…. I haven't seen her since her mother passed away." Igneel's eyes took on a slightly cloudy quality. "She's definably grown up…"

"Dad…." Natsu pat Igneel's arm. "There's no way you could possibly be certain it's her…"

"No… She looks just like her late mother." He sighed "It had always been Layla's wish that the two of you are friends as children, but you never got to meet. And Jude locked her away after Layla passed away."

"I see… Well, she seemed really nice, so it's better late than never right?" Natsu smiled at his father to reassure him. "Maybe it was meant to be that I met her here."

"Right." Igneel chuckled. "Right… come on that's enough memories… let's go get settled in a head to the pool eh?" Happy cheered at this suggestion and Natsu nodded, taking both his and his father's bag so Igneel could carry Happy.

As Natsu, Igneel and Happy disappeared into the elevator Lisanna came from the office behind reception and stood beside her sister. "Was Mavis right?" She asked.

"Spot on, Lucy just rescued Happy from getting crushed and in turn met Natsu… It's happening just like Mavis predicted." Mira giggled.

"Mira... I can see your meddling mind working." Lisanna teased.

"Mavis did say they would need a few good pushes in the right direction."

"And the others?" Lisanna smirked.

Mira pouted, "Eveyone wants a little summer romance and who am I to not help them all on their way to the perfect partner."


	2. Chapter 2

**Cleo is Back. Ok not really but I will try to update as often as I can. Please review because reviews (even one liners) really really really motivate me!**

**This chapter is a little bit shorter than I wanted it to be but you will understand at the end why I wanted to end this chapter there!**

"Wake UP!" Natsu was woken by a little body leaping from a chair and straight on top of him. He grunted and was quick to wrap his arms around his assailant, who squealed and squirmed as Natsu sat and blinked his eyes open to look at his younger brother.

"Happy…" He narrowed his eyes at the boy haired child.

"Erm…. Morning Natsu!" he gave Natsu a cheery smile to which Natsu shook his head with a small chuckle. "Papa said to come wake you… Something 'bout an adventure!"

Natsu chuckled and released Happy. "Oh yeah, I'm starting that adventure package this week… Go tell Dad I'll be ready in a minute ok?" Happy nodded and bounced off the bed scurrying out of the room. Natsu sighed and threw the covered from his lower body and climbed out of bed in his boxers. He dressed in black white swimming shorts and a black t-shirt before he grabbed a bag to throw in a towel and a bottle of water from the fridge in his room.

Igneel and Happy where waiting in the little connecting living room between the bedrooms, "Ready Natsu?" Igneel asked as he reached down to take Happy's hand. "Got your copy of the key?"

"Yeah, let's go," Natsu yawned and stretched his arms as he followed his family to the door, the resort had an all you can eat breakfast buffet set up in the restaurant in the mornings so they headed down there to eat.

"What a great morning~" Levy smiled as she led the way into the restaurant. Lucy was just behind her, Erza and Juvia lagging a little behind yawning and still looking half asleep.

"Juvia thinks it is too early…" Juvia lent on Erza whose eyes were closed as the group made their way to the restaurant.

"Don't worry Juvia I'm sure you'll change your tune once you've had some coffee." Lucy smiled at her friend as she pulled out her chair. "And you too Erza, they have strawberry cake on the buffet."

Almost on cue Erza's head snapped up and eyed Lucy, "Strawberry cake? You're not lying to me are you Lucy?"

"No Erza." Lucy chuckled, hanging her beach bag over the arm of her chair. "Come on Levy, We'll fetch the coffee while they watch our bags, maybe they'll be more awake when we get back."

"Ok Lu-chan." Levy smiled and put her bag on her chair before she and Lucy headed towards the bar to order their friends some cappuccinos, Lucy had a hot chocolate and Levy some British breakfast tea. By the time they returned to the table Erza seemed a lot less moody but Juvia's head was resting against the table.

"Juiva." Lucy put down the drinks and shook her blue hair friend's shoulder. "Come on, it is time to wake up!"

"Juvia doesn't want to." Came the muffled reply, however she did raise her head and reach for her coffee.

Lucy smiled "Ok, now everyone is starting to wake up a little I vote we eat." Erza nodded and Levy smiled in agreement. "You two go ahead then, I'll stay with sleeping beauty here till the coffee kicks in."

"Ok! Welcome to the Fairy Tail Resort Teen Adventure Week!" The over excited girl before them look to be only about 12 herself, with long blonde hair and wearing a pink dress. "I'm Mavis your team leader and before you ask, NO IM NOT 12!" A small chuckle could be heard from the group of boys but Mavis chose to ignore it. "There are other groups around this week but your eight are one little team. You'll work together to beat the other teams in a series of different activities. So we'll start today with… Team Building!"

Natsu glanced around at the other people in the 'team'. There were three other guys one seemed to be wearing far too many layers of clothing or the weather and another wasn't wearing nearly enough! The third guy seemed fairly normal, but Natsu did notice a tattoo over his eye, that meant something he was sure… but he didn't know what…

"As I am aware you girls are already good friends I ask that you each pair up with one of the boys for our first exercise." Mavis smiled. "Ok, so let us all get introduced. Ladies first~"

The group gathered around into more of a circle so they could all more or less see each other. Natsu noticed Lucy and smiled in her direction as she smiled back with a small wave which spawned, of course, a questioning look from Levy. Lucy rolled her eyes and just pushed her friend forward to introduce herself. "I-I'm Levy…Levy McGarden…" She gave the group of boys a small smile.

Natsu smiled and stepped forward with a confident, "Nice to meetcha Levy, I'm Natsu Dragneel." He jabbed his thumb at himself, "Would yer like to be my partner?"

"O-Oh…thank you." She smiled and Lucy pushed her forward a little more and sending Natsu a quick thankful glance.

"I guess I'm next!" Lucy smiled "I'm Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you all."

Jellal was nudged forward by Natsu and he nodded to Lucy with a straight face "I am Jellal Fernandez." Lucy heard a sharp gasp from behind her and recognized it to be Erza, but when her friend said nothing she stepped forward to shake her partners hand.

"A-Ah! I am Juvia!" Juvia smiled, her eyes were trailed on the male who was stood there is only a pair of swimming shorts. However it was a different guy who stepped forward.

"Gajeel Redfox." That was all he said before awkwardly patting Juvia's head before moving away.

Erza stepped forward but instead of looking to the remaining male she steadied her gaze to Jellal. "Erza Scarlett." Lucy looked to Jellal to see his head snap up at the sound of her voice and his eyes widen.

"Scarlet?!"

"Jellal…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long! College is swamping me so I had to write this in little bits as and when I had time!**

**Anyway! Read, Rate and Review please~ My reviews keep me going!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"S-Scarlett what are you d-doing here?" Jellal looked scared and Lucy really didn't blame him, Erza looked as though she wanted to kill him there and then.

"What am I doing here?!" Erza's voice was harsh and as intimidating as ever, "What are you doing here! Y-You left!"

"O-Of course I did! I h-had to!" He took a step back. "I wasn't ne-nearly good enough to be your friend… y-your father didn't approve!"

Erza was stood there with her fists clenched tightly by her side as she tried to hold her steeling expression as tears threatened to fall down her cheeks, gathering in little sparkling pools in her eyes. Lucy quickly stepped away from Jellal to take a place at her friend's side. "Erza…" She quickly took Erza's hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"I-I didn't care…." Erza managed to spit out, her eyes falling to the ground at Jellal's feet. "I-W-When you left I was alone…"

"I-I'm sorry… I-I just… I couldn't stand beside you as I was then…A…A dirty peasant." Jellal sighed as he spoke the words Erza's father had said to him that day oh so long ago. Words that had pushed him to leave and work on himself. Studying until he got into the best university in Magnolia by scholarship. The same university he was now studying at had paid for this trip, a reward of such for his outstanding work in some university project.

"I-I'm Sorry… I never meant for you to feel like you were that… you were never a peasant to me… but a friend." She sighed and raised her face to him again and gave him a slightly watery smile.

He looked up as well to meet her eyes and managed to smile back. "I did it thought Erza… I-In three years I'll be working at a law firm… I already got an offer."

"I'm proud of you…. Jellal…." She stepped forward and Lucy instantly let her go as Erza covered the few steps and threw herself into Jellal's ready and waiting open arms.

They stayed hugging for a little while before Lucy giggled and stepped toward the final male. "I guess you can partner with Jellal Erza… Looks like you've got some catching up to do."

"I'm Grey by the way." The final male cracked a charismatic smile in everyone's general direction. Juvia was almost swooning and Natsu rolled his eyes already disliking this cocky bastard. Lucy smiled back at him and shook his hand.

"GREAT!" Most off the group jumped in surprise when Mavis suddenly clapped her hands together causing all of them to turn back to her. "Now everyone is paired up let's start!"

"MOVE IT GREY!" Natsu vaulted over Grey's head and over took him, bolting into the undergrowth ahead of him. After they group had done the basic trust exercises the girls had split off from the boys and had been dropped off in an area of the forest. With the boys at least a mile away they were all told they would have to find their partner first. The two groups had very different plans to get to their partners. The boys had instantly seen it as competition and set off against each other whereas the girls had kept together and made their way calmly in the direction of the boys.

It was already mid-afternoon when Natsu leapt through the undergrowth and nearly collided with the group of girls. "Levy I found you! We win!"

"N-Natsu!" Levy squeaked in shock at the loud male.

"Natsu you're too loud!" Lucy cried.

"Eh? Why are you all together? This is a competition!" Natsu stared about, final noticing the fact all the girls were there.

"We figured it would be a lot easier to find our partners if we stuck together, we knew you guys would split up so we decided we'd find you." Lucy smirked "Besides you're not the first to find us."

"What do you mean? Of course I am! I don't see no one else around here!" Natsu frowned glancing around, sure enough there were only girls around.

None of the girls spoke but Erza brought her hands to her lips and a light bird sing whistled from her. Moments later there was a whistled reply and not long after that Jellal dropped from a tree and landed lightly behind Erza. "Something we did as children." Jellal gave Natsu a small smirk.

"He's been following us for over half an hour." Lucy said calmly, "So I think that if any one wins… It's Jellal."

"Dammit!" Natsu frowned. "Well at least I beat that stripped asshole."

"What are you saying about grey!" Juvia fumed

"Heh see he must be a stripper if you knew I was talking bout him." Natsu smirked and ducked as Juvia swung her bag at his head.

"Juvia careful!" Lucy cried "That bag has half our lunch in it!"

"Someone say lunch?" the group turned to the gruff voice as Gajeel stepped into the area.

"Oh Gajeel," Lucy smiled "You're just in time, as soon as Grey gets here I think we'll eat lunch."

"Sounds good to me." He nodded "Oh and Natsu… next time don't be so noisy, I only got here by following all the mess you made in your path."

Natsu looked like he was about to start an argument with the bigger male so Lucy stepped between them. "Why don't you help us set up the blankets and things ok?" she smiled at Natsu. He agreed with a small huff before he followed Lucy off a little way so they could spread the blankets out.

"Oi Shrimp." Gajeel stepped towards Levy and Juvia, "How come you girls brought lunch?"

"I-I-I…" Levy stumbled with her words, shocked at having been given a nickname already, and 'shrimp' at that, until Juvia cut in. "We picked up enough for everyone before we started this activity… we knew you idiots wouldn't remember." Juvia flicked her hair. "It was Levy's idea actually." Levy quickly nodded in agreement, it had been her idea it get extra for the boys 'just in case'.

"Gihi… In that case thanks Shrimp."

He ruffled Levy's hair and she huffed in response, crossing her arms. "My name… it's Levy."

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say shrimp."

Levy was about to retort again when Grey entered the area. "Hey, hey…. Not late to the party am I?"

"Great everyone's made it." Erza nodded "Lucy! Grey's here!"

Lucy and Natsu looked up and before Lucy could speak Natsu was shouting. "Ayy! Stripper bout time you got here!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Grey shouted back balling his fists. Almost in sync two things happened at once. Firstly Lucy slapped Natsu around the back of the head and told him to calm down and secondly Juvia wrapped her arms around Grey, begging him not to fight. Natsu grumbled but calmed down and Grey sighed with a small 'whatever'.

"Ok, Juvia, if you bring the food over we can get it all set out and eat before we go and find Mavis." Lucy called. Juvia nodded and released Grey before strolling over with her half of the food. With Lucy and Natsu's help all the food was laid out in just a few minutes and Lucy called out. "Food's Ready!"

The group gathered and sat down around the blankets. Natsu was the first to start digging in but the others weren't that far behind, it had been quite a long day and they were all really hungry. While they ate Lucy started up a conversation. "You know maybe we should all meet up for dinner tomorrow after are activities?"

"Sounds like a cool idea to me." Grey nodded.

"MmImIn." Natsu mumbled through a mouthful of food with a nod, Lucy rolled her eyes as he quickly swallowed "I'll just have to convince Happy to let me go."

"Oh yeah! How is Happy?" Lucy asked leaning a little close to Natsu.

While those two chatted away about Natsu's little brother Gajeel moved from where he had been sat by Natsu to sit beside Levy. "So shrimp… do you work with these girls?"

"Haha… No we go to university together, but we met way back in high school…." Levy looked up and the much bigger man. "They're good friends… and we felt like going on a holiday together." Levy knew she could reveal too much about her friends, Gajeel had probably guess Erza was from a rich family but she was trying to keep Lucy and Juvia's families secret from others. They'd all wanted to just go on a normal holiday together where no one knew them or their families.

"That sounds like fun." He nodded "I never went to University, but it can't be so bad if yer making friends like these lot." He nodded his head at the girls around them.

"Yeah," She nodded "What do you do as a job then Gajeel?"

"I'm a metal smith." He told her. "It's a dying profession but I do enjoy it and I makes me a fair amount of money. I only was able to afford to bring my family here because of some rich businessman ordering a huge sculpture made out of metal."

You make sculptures?" She asked a hint of awe in her voice.

"Not normally… But I was building one for personal use that the man happened to see and asked for my services." He shrugged "It was no big deal really."

"It is so a big deal!" Levy cried "I think it's amazing that you can make things like sculptures out of such a difficult material to work with like metal."

Gajeel rolled his eyes and ruffled Levy's hair. "Whatever Shrimp."

By now everyone had finished eating so Erza suggested it was about time they packed up and continued on to find Mavis. The group agreed and soon they were heading off again. It didn't take them long to find Mavis, following Natsu's original destruction path backwards to the start. She greeted them and congratulated them on working as one large team before she let them return to the main resort. Though they all agreed to meet up again later that evening.


End file.
